ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Robo-Buster
Things and issues to address.... First off Giant Mass Ghost I feel needs to be renamed Spectral Mass as it is named in the Script on the dvd. Funny tho, that two of the three ghosts in the episode are described as red demons, but are not. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 06:49, December 13, 2010 (UTC) :I agree. But anyway, I noticed over time that some of the writers were pretty sloppy with the terminology. Ghost and Demon are not the same thing. There's no way these are demons since they corporeal and can't be changed the way all these ghosts were with the Robo-Buster's blasters. "Fire Demon" is such a bland name anyway, I went with "Pyro-Hippo Ghost" in my notes. Mrmichaelt 07:21, December 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Ok, yeah I agree with that. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 08:44, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Class 5 Why call it the Praying Mantis ghost? It looks more like a pig to me. This was why I confused it with the winged green ghost when I created the article. SonofSamhain 14:20, December 13, 2010 (UTC) :Is that its official name? Because if it is, thats just plain stupid. Zakor1138 19:24, December 13, 2010 (UTC) ::I was going off the legs. If the name is not liked, we can come up with another. The Script calls it a simple "Demon" which isn't very complex name lol. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 21:48, December 13, 2010 (UTC) :::The final draft of the script refers it to "large Black, Pig-Snouted Demon (similar to a Terror Dog)." So based on what appears on screen, only the Pig-Snouted part stuck. Basically, it's got a pig-snout as a 'horn' on its head and its appendages are like a preying mantis' (definitely accurate for a Class 5 malformed entity) so the name/reference in the script isn't much better a name. If you're looking for something scientific within the universe of GB, I'd say something like "Malformed Ectozoophilic Spirit." Mrmichaelt 00:26, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Any Collages Needed? Since this is the episode of the night, and yes I'm around to add. lol Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 08:07, May 23, 2012 (UTC) :lol! Well, I think Grossjuck Plaza might have some. I know for sure at the start during that press conference. Mrmichaelt 08:15, May 23, 2012 (UTC) ::Do you think the very first pan of New York is needed? Also here is a pan of the first building. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 08:47, May 23, 2012 (UTC) :::Sure, wouldn't hurt if it's not a problem. The collage section you created in the "Standing Room Only" gallery is a great idea. Mrmichaelt 08:56, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Another Location 42 street uptown Subway station (BR=Brooklyn?). Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 09:45, May 23, 2012 (UTC) :I think it's probably the 42nd Street Shuttle but that is speculation. It's hard to say since the nomenclature has changed from what it was in the 80s to what is is now. It'd be so much easier if the color were used in that shot since that's one part of the coding system. Mrmichaelt 10:16, May 23, 2012 (UTC) ::We can atleast make a page on the 42 Street terminal or something can't we? Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 10:29, May 23, 2012 (UTC) :::42nd Street Terminal sounds good to me. Is is alright if you start the article? I'm starting to fall asleep at the computer lol. Mrmichaelt 10:33, May 23, 2012 (UTC) ::::Sounds like tomorrow night then. lol Yeah. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 11:03, May 23, 2012 (UTC)